


Iris

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Singing, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Carmilla singing one night Laura makes it her mission to get Carmilla to sing her a song. Little does she know that Carmilla already has something special planned for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

Recently Laura had found out a lot about Carmilla. From some shadows of her past to more simple things such as her favourite colour or what she likes to do in her spare time. Carmilla's favourite colour is black and surprisingly the vampire likes to sing to pass the time. Laura found this out completely by accident.

Laura had overheard Carmilla singing along to some angry rock music but after numerous attempts at begging and bribing the vampire to sing something for her she fell to sleep.

This went on all week; Carmilla would be singing along or strumming on her guitar when Laura would ask her to play something. At this point Carmilla would decline and then work on distracting Laura so she wouldn't ask again all night. Who was Laura to complain, the distractions were amazing and she was an eager student but every night?!

It was getting ridiculous now, Laura would come home and Carmilla would immediately stop playing and start asking Laura about her lectures watching as the girl spoke animatedly about her grades and her next projects. The questions were always geared towards Laura, Carmilla always managed to divert the topic away from her a habit that Laura had picked up on.

* * *

 'Hey Carm'

The vampire looked up from her book, smiling softly as she met Laura's eyes. Placing her book down on the bed, she slowly stood up and waltzed over to where her girlfriend stood. Raising an eyebrow seductively she embraced Laura in a passionate kiss eliciting a small moan from the other girl. Laura fought back into the kiss measuring Carmilla's passion as she pushed her tongue into Carmilla's mouth, growling at her taste. Carmilla tasted of cookies, her cookies.

Laura could feel Carmilla's fingers raking over her back as she was roughly pushed on the bed. Seconds later Carmilla pounced, straddling Laura she began hastily stripping her girlfriend of her shirt flinging it across the room. Her hands were running along Laura's body, a palm brought up to toy with Laura's hard nipple, an action met with small gasps and moans.

Smirking at Laura, the vampire brought her mouth down to nip the soft flesh, Laura's bra was ripped off in lightening speed and a hot mouth attached itself to Laura's breast. Laura moaned loudly as she felt fangs lightly graze her skin, a flush of all new arousal flooding through her body. At hearing Laura moan, Carmilla felt her own arousal and she wanted nothing more than to having Laura squirming underneath her.

Lifting Laura's hips Carmilla yanked off her jeans and placed her fingers along the waistband of the girl's underwear. She could smell Laura's arousal, heady and strong yet sweet, a smell that was only Laura's. Carmilla began kissing her way down to just above where Laura needed her the most; deciding to tease her girlfriend Carmilla placed a kiss through her underwear over her mound. Laura's hips jerked upwards as she let out a throaty groan.

"Carm, please I need you'

'What do you need Cupcake?'

'I need you...Carm...I need you' her voice was desperate as she strained trying to move her hips closer to the vampire.

Carmilla smirked as she saw the girl wriggling; she loved this power making Laura tremble.

'You need me to what Cupcake?'

'I need you to fuck me Carm'

Carmilla bit her lip, she loved when Laura swore, and bringing out this aroused side to the usually sweet and innocent girl. Within seconds Carmilla had removed Laura's underwear, bringing her lips down to get the first taste. Carmilla hummed tasting Laura, stroking her tongue lightly to catch the drops of arousal before running her tongue in swift circles over Laura's clit.

Carmilla was very talented in most departments and the bedroom was no exception. It wasn't long before Carmilla had Laura on the edge, finally curling two fingers inside her bringing Laura to her climax. A string of curse words and a loud moan of Carmilla's name had the vampire incredibly pleased.

* * *

Laura had almost forgotten about Carmilla's singing due to the many, many times the vampire made Laura scream in the past few days alone. She had almost forgotten until today. After detangling her body from Carmilla's she quietly slipped out of bed to get ready for her journalism lecture. Snagging a few cookies for the road, Laura placed a kiss on Carmilla's cheek before making her way down to her lecture.

After hearing the door shut, Carmilla woke up rubbing her eyes sleepily. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed and started rummaging around their wardrobe for some clothes. Finding the perfect outfit, she placed it down grabbing herself some blood before starting to get ready. Looking at herself at least 3 times, Carmilla was finally satisfied so she pulled her guitar out and lost herself in the music.

* * *

It was gone 1pm when Laura finally returned, greeted by the sound of a guitar being played. Sighing happily, Laura entered the room greeted by the sight of Carmilla sitting on her computer chair, guitar in hand.

Carmilla smiled softly at Laura before gesturing for her to sit on the bed. Closing the door, Laura made her way over to the bed, sitting down slowly to let her eyes rake over Carmilla's outfit choice.

Carmilla was sporting a pair of black knee high socks paired with a pair of black denim shorts. Her eyes drifted to the black bat hoodie that Carmilla had pulled on before resting on her hair. Carmilla's curly black hair was framing her face and it was perfected with Carmilla's snapback sitting backwards on her head. Laura was rather impressed with her girlfriend's appearance, she looked hot and if it weren't for the guitar in Carmilla's hand she may well have had her way with Carmilla then and there.

Carmilla watched Laura undressing her with her eyes for several minutes before she cleared her throat bringing Laura out of her daze.

'Wow, I'm sorry you're just wow'

Carmilla let out a soft chuckle before she began to speak. 'I know that you heard me singing a while ago and I've been distracting you because I wanted this moment to be perfect. For weeks I've been planning something special to show you how much I love you and I couldn't find the right words to tell you. Instead I wanted to sing to you'

Laura's face broke out into a huge grin as Carmilla started playing a song on her guitar. Laura could only watch in awe as she heard a husky voice start to sing.

_I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Because I know that you'd feel me somehow._

_You're the closed to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Laura couldn't believe the emotion in Carmilla's voice, her voice was so husky but yet so soft it felt perfectly Carmilla. Laura was entranced by the beautiful voice as she entered the second chorus, bringing her eyes to meet Laura's as she sung the words.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Laura had tears in her eyes as she watched Carmilla softly strumming the guitar and all she could do was watch Carmilla, the girl who continued to surprise her every day. When she heard Carmilla stop she found herself speechless, bringing her hands to clap causing Carmilla to duck her head bashfully.

Carmilla placed the guitar down before moving to sit on her bed opposite Laura. They sat staring at one another, both completely lost for words before Laura got up to cross the room. Carmilla stood moving to meet Laura, her thoughts cut off as she felt Laura's lips brush against hers. Carmilla's hands moved to cup Laura's cheek and it felt like their first kiss all over again. They broke apart slowly just looking at one another before Laura brought Carmilla in for another kiss. She was so much more confident than she had been the first time they kissed, lunging forward to capture Carmilla's lips in a bruising kiss, her own arms wrapped around Carmilla's neck as she felt Carmilla's slide against her waist.

* * *

They both lay spooning peacefully, Carmilla had her arm curled over Laura's and they lay moulded together just enjoying being near one another. Feeling Laura stir, Carmilla kissed the bridge of her nose smiling when she heard Laura giggle. Laura turned on the opposite side bringing her face near Carmilla's so their foreheads touched.

'You are amazing Carm, I love you'

'I know.'

It was such a typical Carmilla response that Laura couldn't help but roll her eyes placing a soft kiss on the corner of Carmilla's mouth. They lay together talking about nonsense, about guitars and snapbacks and cookies until Laura drifted off to sleep curled in Carmilla's open arms.

In that moment Carmilla felt happier than she'd ever felt and all of her past, all of the heartache and misery she had felt just managed to slip away. In that moment all she could see was Laura and how much she loved this naive provincial girl who stole her heart. Letting her eyes flutter closed she whispered 'I love you too' to the sleeping girl before falling to sleep, dreaming of a life she could share with Laura.


End file.
